The subject of mathematics has been taught for thousands of years. Generally, each teacher uses his or her own method of teaching the different aspects of mathematics. Commonly the method the teacher uses is often the method the teacher learned as a student. This can be detrimental as outdated, obsolete, and inefficient methods of teaching may continue for generations.
Usually, each student has his or her own style of learning. Some general learning styles are, but not limited to, visual learning, tactile learning, and auditory learning. Visual learners absorb information with their eyes through reading, viewing, and reflecting on visual cues. Tactile learners absorb information thorough manipulation, experience, and actually performing what is to be learned. Auditory learners absorb information with their ears by listening to lectures, rhythms, tones, and other sound patterns. Of course many other learning styles exist.
Commonly, teachers use many different methods to adjust to different learning styles. Teachers can lecture to their students, write what they are lecturing on a board or screen, and explain the lecture material through examples. In this way teachers can attempt to encompass most learning styles.
Sometimes, students can become overwhelmed by the amount of material presented even if it is presented in the students' particular learning style. This could be large scale, as in the amount of topics presented, or small scale, as in the number of steps, variables, or numerals required to perform a particular problem or task. To ease a student's learning, when a student is overwhelmed on a large scale, the student can be taught one topic at a time, for example. Similarly, to ease a student's learning, when a student is overwhelmed on a small scale, the student can focus on one step, variable, or numeral at a time.
In mathematics, and specifically in the study of multiplication, students may be overwhelmed by the sheer number of digits, numerals and steps required to obtain an answer, especially an answer that is many digits long. A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, system, and method for focusing on one step, variable, or numeral at a time in a multiplication problem.
Often, solving problems requires performing a series of steps in a particular order. Even when students focus on one step at a time, they may lose track of what step they are on or the order of the steps. Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method for easily identifying a series of steps and a particular order of steps in a multiplication problem.
Commonly, students learn through repetition. The more a student is exposed to a material, the more likely the student will learn the material. This is another reason why teachers may use boards and examples to supplement their lectures. Usually, students are given homework that includes a plurality of similar problems to further expose students to repetitive steps. Additionally, a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that use repetitive steps in a multiplication problem. Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that utilize boards to teach the series of steps so that a plurality of students may learn at the same time.